iHave Chicken Pox
by Lovin'Seddie
Summary: Chicken pox is being spread around Ridgeway, and Freddie gets it, so Mama Benson sends him to the doctor. While Freddie is there, he finds Sam, who also has the chicken pox. Mrs. Benson takes pity on her, and now both are stuck as her patients. Seddie!


**I got this idea when I was sick last week. And I really should be updating iGo To Six Flags, but I'm kinda stuck on that one. : (**

**I know that the title isn't that creative, and I apologize if it's been used before, but I couldn't think of anything else. **

**BTW: What ever is in italics is Freddie's dream.**

**DISCLAIMER: iCarly is not my pet, it doesn't belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Freddie POV**

"_And the Computer Specialist of the Year Award goes to… Fredward Benson!" The crowd erupts into cheers as I make my way up to the stage. I look into the crowd and see mom, Spencer,Gibby, Carly and Sam all sitting in the front row clapping wildly. I smile and wave at them. _

_The announcer pats me on the back and hands me my award. "Fredward has won this award for finding a way to connect live video feed from a computer to a camera in a matter of seconds. We at the CSS (Computer Specialist Society) thank you kindly and are proud to give you this award." _

_The crowd cheered some more and I cleared my throat into the microphone. "Thank you all so much for coming here tonight. Even though this is my tenth Computer Specialist of the Year Award I'll still never get used to standing up here and seeing all your wonderful faces. And I would especially like to thank my two best friends: Carly and Sam. Without them I would've never been able to accomplish this goal of mine, so come on up here Carly and Sam!" They smiled from their seats and ran up onto the stage. _

_Carly grabbed me into a big hug and Sam joined in. I savored this moment; they were the best friends in the world. When we finally pulled apart Carly, being the attention lover she is, went up to the mic with a prepared speech in her hand. Sam snickered and I gave her a look. This was no time to be laughing; Carly was up there stealing my thunder at my very own award show!_

"_Sam, quit laughing! How would you like it if one of your best friends stole your thunder during the most important parts of your life?" I hissed. She looked down, ashamed. _

"_Well, Fredward, I actually do. Back like, ten years ago she took all the credit for iCarly at that iCarly reunion show, remember?" Hmm. I did remember that. Me and Sam didn't forgive her for months._

"…_And I would like to thank my boyfriend Gibby, who is always there to support me…" Carly droned on. At this I started to laugh, I couldn't help myself. Carly and Gibby were the weirdest couple ever, I still wasn't used to this even though they had been dating for about two years now. _

_Sam started to laugh too, and we started snickering more and more loudly. Carly paused in her speech to give us a death glare, and what she did next really surprised me. She shooed me off the stage at my own awards show! Sam just shrugged and started to walk off. I gave one final wave to the audience before following Sam._

_Unfortunately for me, I tripped on one of the microphone wires and went tumbling down on top of Sam. The position we were in was extremely awkward, with me lying right on top of her. _

_The wire I had tripped on yanked the podium and the microphone out from under Carly and onto my back. Luckily they weren't that heavy._

_I could hear Carly cursing me out in the back ground, and my mother yelling for someone to call the paramedics. I looked down and saw Sam staring up at me, her blue irises boring deep into my soul. She started to lean in, and I did as well. Just as our lips touched I hear Spencer yell, "HEY FREDDIE HEY FREDDIE WAKE UP!" _

My eyes shot open and looked to my side. I grabbed my phone and turned the alarm off. Spencer had recorded, "HEY FREDDIE HEY FREDDIE WAKE UP!" As my alarm, and it did its job well.

The only thing that annoyed me about this alarm was that it always seemed to wake me up right when the best part of my dream, and that is kissing Sam Puckett. Yes, I like the blonde-headed demon; I like her witty humor, her beautiful blonde curls, her blue eyes… and too many other things to list.

But I knew that she would never like me, she's too good for a nub like me. I groaned and closed my eyes again. I'm really tired, and I have that gross heavy-head feeling. It's Saturday, I can sleep in if I want to…

**Marissa (Freddie's mom) POV**

I checked my watch. 8:03 already! I need to wake up my Freddie-bear and make him some breakfast! I grabbed my bathrobe and slipped it on, then ran across the hall to Freddie's room.

I knocked on the door five times, which signals that it's me and not a robber or a lunatic. When I heard no reply I opened the door and saw him sleeping on his stomach with the blankets all over the floor. He shouldn't sleep like that, he could stop breathing and die! And he moves around too much in his sleep! He might fall off the bed one day!

I scurried to the edge of his bed to shake him awake, but stopped when I saw his arms and legs. They had red dots all over them! My poor Freddiekins has the chicken pox!

I shoke his shoulder violently, but he wouldn't wake up. "Freddie!" I whispered. He turned over and smiled, his eyes still closed. I shook his shoulder again and he started giggling like a little girl. Why won't he wake up! I did my last line of defense: I tickled his stomach.

"He he he…" He giggled and squealed. "St-top that… it tickles! He he he!" Is he still dreaming? I sighed in annoyance, I need to bring him to the doctor before he starts itching the chicken pox and gets scars! He already has one on his arm from when he got the chicken pox a while ago, I don't need him looking tough with more scars!

"FREDDIE-BEAR WAKE UP! YOU HAVE THE CHICKEN POX!" I screamed. He shot up from his sleep and grabbed his head.

"Oww..." He moaned. Oh no! His head is heavy too!

"Oh, my poor Freddie! You have the chicken pox _and _a heavy head!" I felt his forehead. "And a fever! Oh my poor baby boy… OH!" I can't stand to see him not in perfect health!

He looked confused for a second then looked down at his arm and let out a scream.

"Quick! Go take a shower and use the special anti-itch soap, okay? Then I'll take you to the doctor." He nodded and ran into his bathroom. I heard him scream again, as he probably saw his face covered in the pox. I sighed and ran into my room to get dressed.

**Exactly One Hour and four Minutes Later: At the Doctor; Freddie POV**

As mom dragged me through the doors of Seattle Pediatrics, I couldn't stop thinking about my dream. After I fell back asleep I had yet another dream about Sam… and this time there was no alarm to wake me up. I really hope that I wasn't taking in my sleep… if mom heard any of my dream she'd have a panic attack.

It wouldn't matter anyway now; she's too upset about my chicken pox to care. I already got it once before this, so I don't see what the big deal is. But with my mom, even a paper cut is a big medical emergency.

As we walked into the waiting room, I saw that I wasn't the only one who had the chicken pox. At least four kids from Ridgeway were there, all with a million red dots. Mom ran off to the front desk to sign me in. The Seattle Pediatrics is open in the morning to those who didn't make an appointment or who just got sick.

The waiting room was full of sick people of all ages. I saw a two year old holding a garbage can in front of his face (gross!), an eighteen year old coughing uncontrollably, a girl my age holding her head in her hands. Wait a second… she looked familiar… is that Sam?

I walked closer to the seat she was sitting on and my suspicions were confirmed. There was Sam Puckett, who happened to be covered in red dots.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it! : )**

**Anyone excited for iDo tonight! I can't wait! Hopefully some Seddie is in there… or else.**


End file.
